Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (concurso estadounidense)
|duración = 60 minutos (ABC) 30 minutos (Sindicalizado) |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 3 (ABC) 9 (Sindicalizado) |num_episodios = ABC (1999–2002, 2004, 2009): 374 Sindicalizado (2002-presente): 1,612 (a partir del 27 de mayo de 2011) |empresa = Celador (1999-2007) 2waytraffic (2002-presente) ABC (1999-2002, 2004, 2009) Valleycrest Productions, Ltd. (2002-presente) |productor_ejecutivo = Michael Davies (1999-2010) Leigh Hampton (2002-2010) Rich Sirop (2010-presente) |productor = Leslie Fuller (1999–2002) Dennis F. McMahon (2002–2007) Jennifer Weeks (2007–2009) Tommy Cody (2008–2010) McPaul Smith (2010–presente) |director = Mark Gentile (1999–2002) Matthew Cohen (2002–2010) Rob George (2010–presente) |formato = 480i (SDTV) |cadena = ABC (1999-2002, 2004, 2009) Redifusión (2002-presente) |primera_emisión = ABC 16 de agosto de 1999 a 27 de junio de 2002 Sindicación diaria 16 de septiembre de 2002 |última_emisión = la presente |sitio_web = http://www.dadt.com/millionaire |premios emmy = 2 premios ganados por Meredith Vieira para sus deberes en la versión sindicalizada (en 2005 y 2009). }} Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (también conocido como Millionaire) es un concurso de televisión estadounidense que ofrece un premio máximo de $1,000,000 para responder correctamente a 14 preguntas consecutivos de selección múltiple con dificultad creciente. El programa se basa en y sigue el mismo formato como la versión original del programa en el Reino Unido, y ahora es parte de la franquicia internacional de ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?. La versión original del programa fue emitido por ABC desde el 16 de agosto de 1999 hasta el 27 de junio de 2002 y fue presentada por Regis Philbin. La versión actual sindicada de Who Wants to Be a Millionaire comenzó a transmitirse el 16 de septiembre de 2002, y se presenta por Meredith Vieira. Continúa sus transmisiones en sindicación cinco días por semana con Vieira a menos que se indique lo contrario en el sitio web del programa. La novena temporada de la versión sindicada de Millionaire se estrenó el 13 de septiembre de 2010. Historia de emisiones ABC Who Wants to Be a Millionaire fue introducido a los Estados Unidos en el 16 de agosto de 1999 como un programa de ABC emitido en el horario estelar, con presentación de Regis Philbin, un famoso personalidad de televisión. La versión de ABC, que inicialmente emitió sus episodios sólo un día después de sus grabaciones en Nueva York, se hizo explosivamente popular en 2000 y en su apogeo se transmite en el horario estelar cinco noches a la semana por la ABC. El programa fue suficientemente popular para que las rivales de ABC crearon o reintrodujeron sus propios concursos (por ejemplo, Greed, Twenty One, etc.) y importaciones estadounidenses de varios programas originalmente emitidos en el Reino Unido y Australia (tales como Winning Lines, The Weakest Link, y It's Your Chance of a Lifetime). Indíces de audiencia La versión nocturna llamó inicialmente un máximo de 30 millones de espectadores al día tres veces por semana, un número inaudito en televisión moderna. En la temporada 1999-2000, promedió #1 en los indíces contra todos los otros programas de televisión, con 28,848,000 espectadores. En la siguiente temporada (2000-2001), tres noches de los cinco episodios semanales aparecieron en el listado de los 10 mejores programas de TV. Sin embargo, las calificaciones de la serie comenzó a caer durante la temporada 2000-2001, y por el inicio de la temporada 2001-2002, las calificaciones eran sólo una fracción de lo que habían sido antes de un año. La dependencia de ABC en la popularidad de Millionaire llevó que la cadena cayó rápidamente de su lugar antiguo como la cadena más visto en la nación. El programa fue inmensamente popular porque alguien originalmente podían acogerse al programa al competir en un concurso de teléfono con participantes potenciales en todo el país marcando un número de teléfono gratuito y responder a tres preguntas poniendo objetos o acontecimientos en la orden correcta. Las personas que llaman habían diez segundos para introducir el orden en un teclado, y una respuesta incorrecta terminó el juego/llamada. Los 10,000-20,000 candidatos que respondieron a las tres preguntas correctamente fueron seleccionados en un sorteo aleatorio en el que aproximadamente 300 concursantes que compitieron para diez lugares en el programa mediante el mismo método cuestionario de teléfono.Para calificar para Super Millionaire, los concursantes potenciales estaban obligados que responder a cinco preguntas. Cada persona que respondió correctamente a las cinco preguntas eligió una fecha de grabación, y los concursantes para esa fecha de grabación se extrajeron de ese grupo. Para la versión de ABC, los alojamientos para concursantes que vivieron fuera de la Ciudad de Nueva York incluyeron pasajes aéreos de ida y vuelta (u otros medios de transporte) y alojamientos de hotel. La versión sindicada ya no ofrece alojamientos a los concursantes al cargo de la empresa de producción. Reposiciones de las tres temporadas de la versión de Millionaire en ABC se han emitidos por GSN desde el septiembre de 2003. ABC ha ocasionalmente revivió el programa para eventos especiales, incluyendo Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire en 2004, que levantó el premio máximo a $10,000,000, y otro evento en 2009, que celebró el décimo aniversario del programa. Sindicación En 2002, Buena Vista Television (ahora Disney-ABC Domestic Television) comenzó a vender una nueva versión de Millionaire para sindicación diurna, con presentación de Meredith Vieira. El programa sindicado fue inicialmente propuesta y desarrollada bajo el supuesto de que la versión del horario estelar todavía sería emitida en ABC, pero esa versión fue cancelada unos meses antes del estreno de la versión sindicada. Concursantes potenciales, en función de pruebas de viaje o audiciones celebradas en el el estudio de ABC en Nueva York, están obligados a pasar una prueba electrónicamente anotado que comprende treinta hasta cuarenta preguntas. Los concursantes que superen la prueba de conocimiento general son entrevistados por el personal de producción, y los que impresionar al personal de producción más tarde se envió una tarjeta postal en el correo electrónico, indicando que están en un grupo de concursantes potenciales, que por la discreción de los productores son enviado a Nueva York para sus grabaciones. La versión sindicada no tiene una pregunta de "Fastest Finger"; cada concursante nuevo se llama después de que el juego de la concursante anterior termina. Vieira ha ganada dos Premios Daytime Emmy para Mejor Presentador de Concurso para sus deberes de presentación en la versión sindicada de Millionaire (uno en 2005, el otro en 2009). El formato es licenciado por Sony Pictures Television, como parte de la adquisición de 2waytraffic en 2008, pero la versión estadounidense todavía se distribuye por Disney. Los episodios de la versión sindicada de Millionaire tienen 30 minutos de duración. Presentadores invitados Desde la primavera de 2007, presentadores invitados han aparecidos en la segunda mitad de cada temporada de la versión sindicada de Millionaire. Hasta ahora, Al Roker, Tom Bergeron, Tim Vincent, Dave Price, Billy Bush, Leeza Gibbons, Cat Deeley, Samantha Harris, Shaun Robinson, Steve Harvey, John Henson, Sherri Shepherd, Tim Gunn, D.L. Hughley, e incluso Regis Philbin han aparecidos como invitados. La mayoría, si no todas, de las semanas con presentadores invitados se consideraron "semanas temáticas", y casi ningunos de sus concursantes han transferidos a la semana siguiente. Reglas del concurso Ronda preliminar de "Fastest Finger" En las versiones de ABC, diez concursantes compitieron por el derecho para jugar el juego principal en cada episodio. Los concursantes se presentaron con una pregunta y una lista de cuatro respuestas que debían ser puestos en un orden específico (por ejemplo, ordenando a cuatro acontecimientos históricos comenzando con la más reciente, ordenando el tamaño de cuatro animales comenzando por el más pequeño, etc.) Usando las teclas en sus podios, cada uno de los concursantes intentaron entrar en el orden correcto en el menor tiempo posible. Si el juego principal acabó y todavía había tiempo para otro juego, los concursantes restantes jugaron otra ronda "Fastest Finger" para tener una oportunidad para jugar el juego principal. Aunque más de un participante puede suministrar el orden correcto, sólo el concursante que lo suministra en el tiempo más rápido avanzó al juego principal. En el caso de un empate por el primer lugar, los concursantes vinculados compitieron en otra ronda "Fastest Finger" para determinar quién iba a jugar. Si todos los participantes respondieron incorrectamente, la ronda se repitió con otra pregunta. La ronda "Fastest Finger" fue eliminado de la versión sindicada. Juego principal Formato original (1999-2008) Una vez que un concursante estaba en la "Hot Seat", fue su objetivo de responder correctamente a 15 preguntas consecutivos de selección múltiple con dificultad creciente de grupos de preguntas progresivamente más difíciles. Cada pregunta vale una cantidad especificada de dinero, en la mayoría de los formatos, las cantidades no son acumulativas. Al responder correctamente a las preguntas quinta y décima, el concursante se garantiza como mínimo la cantidad de dinero de premio que se asocia a ese nivel. Si el concursante da una respuesta incorrecta a alguna pregunta posterior, su juego se acaba y sus ganancias se reducirán hasta el último hito logrado. Si el concursante responde incorrectamente una pregunta antes de llegar a la quinta pregunta, se van con nada. Sin embargo, el concursante tiene la opción de "alejarse" sin dar una respuesta después de haber sido presentado con una pregunta. En este caso, el juego termina y el concursante se concede la cantidad de dinero que el concursante ganó para una respuesta correcta anterior. Formato de reloj (2008-2010) Comenzando en 2008 y continuando hasta 2010, plazos se introdujeron para cada pregunta. Los concursantes se les dio hasta 15 segundos cada uno para las preguntas 1-5, 30 segundos cada uno para las preguntas 6-10, y 45 segundos cada uno para las preguntas 11-14. Tiempo no utilizado fue depositado, y debe llegar a la concursante de la pregunta 15, el concursante tiene 45 segundos al igual que el cantidad de tiempo que el concursante depositó. El uso de los comodines temporalmente se detuvo el reloj, mientras que las Lifelines se jugaron. Si el reloj llega a cero antes de que un concursante podría proporcionar una respuesta definitiva, se vieron obligados a irse con las ganancias que habían en ese momento. Sin embargo, si un concursante utilizó el comodín "Double Dip" y acabó el tiempo antes de hacer una suposición segunda, se considera que han proporcionado una respuesta incorrecta y perdió todas sus ganancias hasta el último hito logrado. Cuando el formato de reloj se aprobó, los gráficos se han actualizados, y se introdujo un nuevo menú llamado el "Millionaire Menu", que mostró una categoría para cada pregunta. Las categorías son revelados en el principio del juego y siempre son visibles para el concursante. Algunos de los niveles de premios también cambiaron en el inicio de la temporada 8; lo que entró en vigor después del fin del juego del concursante novena del renacimiento de la versión en horario estelar en 2009. Formato de mezcla (2010-presente) El formato fue revisado de nuevo para el principio de la novena temporada, el 13 de septiembre de 2010. En este nuevo formato, el reloj ha sido retirado, y el número de preguntas se ha reducido. En lugar de 15 preguntas consecutivas, ahora hay 14 preguntas distribuidas en dos rondas. Los jugadores tienen tres comodines en esta iteración: "Ask the Audience" y dos comodines de "Jump the Question." Además, el plató ha sido significativamente rediseñado. El Hot Seat ha sido retirado, y como resultado, el presentador y el concursante ahora están en todo el juego. En el estudio se ha colocada una pantalla larga, que muestra las preguntas y otra información pertinente. Un nuevo paquete de música también ha sido introducido. Primera ronda En la primera ronda, hay diez preguntas, cada uno asignado uno de diez cantidades de dinero diferentes: $100, $500, $1,000, $2,000, $3,000, $5,000, $7,000, $10,000, $15,000, o $25,000. Los valores monetarios son luego aleatorizados; el concursante luego se muestra el orden original de dificultad para las diez preguntas, así como sus categorías, y estos están aleatorizados también. Esto significa que la dificultad de la pregunta no está vinculada a su valor; la pregunta más fácil puede valer tan poco como $100, o hasta $25,000. Los valores monetarios para cada pregunta permanecen ocultas hasta que un concursante responde correctamente a una pregunta o utiliza el comodín "Jump the Question." En este formato, el valor de cada pregunta contestada correctamente se añade al banco del concursante (un máximo de $68,600). Un concursante que termine la ronda de éxito puede alejarse en cualquier momento posterior con todo el dinero en su banco, o puede alejarse antes de que la ronda se completa con la mitad de esa cantidad (por ejemplo, un competidor que en bancos $ 30.000 dejaría con $ 15.000). Los concursantes que dan una respuesta incorrecta en cualquier punto de la ronda de salir con $1,000. Segunda ronda Los últimos cuatro preguntas se juegan para valores establecidos ($100,000, $250,000, $500,000, y $1,000,000) y un respuesta correcta aumenta las ganancias del concursante a ese punto, como en los formatos anteriores. Un concursante puede irse con todo el dinero en su banco; una respuesta incorrecta cae el concursante a $25,000. A diferencia de la primera ronda y el formato anterior, no hay categorías para las preguntas en la segunda ronda, y los valores de las preguntas no son acumulativos. Juego por la audiencia En el caso de que un concursante sale y el tiempo se acaba, un miembro aleatorio de la audiencia se le da una oportunidad de ganar $1,000 para responder a la pregunta siguiente previsto para el concursante de la anterior. Independientemente del resultado, el miembro de la audiencia recibe una copia del videojuego de Millionaire para la consola Wii de Nintendo. Estructura de pago El premio de $1,000,000 fue inicialmente un pago a tanto alzado, pero más tarde fue cambiado a una anualidad. Comodines Los concursantes se les da una serie de comodines ("Lifelines" en inglés) para ayuda con preguntas difíciles. Se puede utilizar los comodines como se desee en una pregunta, pero cada comodín (con la excepción de "Jump the Question") sólo puede utilizarse una vez por juego. Tres comodines están disponibles desde el principio del juego. Dependiendo del formato del programa, comodines adicionales pueden estar disponibles después de que el concursante responde correctamente a la pregunta quinta o décima. En el formato de reloj, el reloj se congeló cuando un comodín estaba siendo utilizado y más tarde continuó desde donde se detuvo. Comodines actuales * Ask The Audience (1999-presente): Miembros de la audiencia usan pantallas táctiles para designar lo que creen que es la respuesta correcta. El porcentaje de la audiencia elegando cada opción específica se muestra al concursante. Ask the Audience es el único comodín restante del principio original del programa. El comodín "Ask The Audience" se amplió en 2004 para incluir a los usuarios de AOL Instant Messenger. Los usuarios que deseen participar agregó el nombre de pantalla MillionaireIM a su lista de amigos y recibió un mensaje instantáneo cuando un concursante utilizó su comodín "Ask the Audience". El mensaje contenía las preguntas y cuatro respuestas posibles, y los usuarios de Internet envían respuestas con sus opciones. En los casos cuando el lado AIM del comodín no para trabajó, el concursante sólo fue capaz de confiar en la respuesta de la audiencia en el estudio. * Jump the Question (2010-presente): Este comodín se puede utilizar dos veces en un solo juego. En cualquier momento antes de seleccionar una respuesta final, el concursante puede utilizar "Jump the Question" para pasar a la siguiente pregunta, a diferencia de "Switch the Question," "Jump the Question" se reduce el número de preguntas que un jugador debe responder correctamente. Si el concursante utiliza "Jump the Question" durante la primera ronda, el valor monetario para esa pregunta se ha perdido, y no se añade al banco del concursante. Si se utiliza en la primera ronda, el banco del concursante no se ve aumentada. Por ejemplo, un concursante que había $68,100 en su banco usó "Jump" en la pregunta de $100,000, en la pregunta de $250,000, que podría haber caminado con $68,100 (no $100,000 para responder a la pregunta anterior correctamente). "Jump the Question" no puede ser utilizado en la pregunta de $1,000,000. Si el comodín "Jump" iba a ser utilizado dos veces seguidas (es decir, saltarse los $250,000 y $500,000 preguntas) para llegar a la pregunta de $1,000,000, el concursante sólo gana $100,000 si iba a alejarse. Una respuesta incorrecta en la primera ronda reduciría las ganancias del concursante a $1,000, y la respuesta incorrecta en la segunda ronda se reducen las ganancias del concursante a $25,000. Comodines retirados * 50/50 (1999-2008): El ordenador eliminó dos respuestas incorrectas, dejando una respuesta incorrecta y la respuesta correcta. Dependiendo del formato, las dos respuestas eliminadas fueron escogidas aleatoriamente o predeterminadas. En septiembre de 2008, "50/50" fue sustituido por "Double Dip." * Switch the Question (2004-2008): El concursante ganó la línea de vida en respuesta a la décima pregunta. El ordenador sustituyó, a petición del concursante, una pregunta con otra del mismo valor monetario. Comodines utilizados en la pregunta original antes de la sustitución no fueron reintegrados. * Phone a Friend (1999-2010): El concursante llamó a uno de hasta cinco amigos (tres después de septiembre de 2008), quienes le proporcionaron sus números de teléfono (y, desde septiembre de 2008, fotos de ellos mismos para ser mostrados en la pantalla) por adelantado. El concursante tuvo treinta segundos para leer la pregunta y las respuestas al amigo, que luego tuvo el tiempo restante para ofrecer la entrada. "Phone a Friend" se retiró temporalmente durante episodios de la versión sindicada con presentación de Regis Philbin en diciembre de 2009, y permanentemente a partir del 11 de enero de 2010. Los productores eliminaron el comodín porque consideraron que la tendencia creciente del uso de Internet por los amigos de los concursantes para ayudar a individuos injustamente privilegiados con acceso a ordenador en vez de los que no tuvieron acceso a ordenador, y mientras que no fue necesariamente una violación de las reglas del juego, era contraria a intención original del comodín por cuales amigos debieron proporcionar asistencia basada en lo que ya sabían.No Longer Have Phone a Friend"—Mecha03 on Youtube "Double Dip" llegó a estar disponible desde el principio del juego (en lugar de después de la décima pregunta) a cambio de la eliminación de "Phone a Friend." * Three Wise Men (2004): Utilizado sólo en Super Millionaire, este comodín permitió que el concursante pede un panel secuestrado, elegido por el patrocinador, lo que creó que fue la respuesta correcta. El panel, compuesto por tres personas, uno de ellos un ganador antiguo de $1,000,000 en el programa y al menos un ser mujer, tenía 30 segundos para seleccionar una respuesta, pero no era necesario llegar a un consenso; cada miembro del grupo se le permitió ofrecer una respuesta diferente. * Double Dip (2004, 2008-2010): Utilizado originalmente en Super Millionaire, este comodín permitió que el concursante hace dos suposiciones para una pregunta. Sin embargo, una vez que el concursante confirmó su uso de este comodín, el concursante se comprometió a jugar la pregunta y no podía alejarse ni usar ningunos de sus comodines restantes. Este comodín estuviera disponible durante todo el juego (a diferencia de Super Millionaire, en el que soló estaba disponible después de que el concursante respondió correctamente a la pregunta décima). El reloj se congeló hasta que los concursantes dieron su primera respuesta, y se reanuda para la segunda respuesta, si la primera fue incorrecta. Una segunda respuesta incorrecta (o el fracaso para dar una segunda respuesta antes del vencimiento del reloj) terminó el partido y dejó caer las ganancias del concursante hasta el último hito logrado. En Super Millionaire, en donde "Double Dip" estaba disponible con "50/50," era teóricamente posible que un concursante usó "50/50" y luego "Double Dip" para obtener la respuesta correcta por eliminación. * Ask the Expert (2008-2010): Al igual que en el comodín "Three Wise Men" de Super Millionaire, este comodín permitió que el concursante llamó a un "experto" a través de una conexión de audio y vídeo en directo, patrocinado por Skype. El experto puede ser alguien de una celebridad a una concursante anterior de Millionaire; expertos incluyeron Bill Nye, Ogi Ogas, Alan Thicke, Jay Thomas, y Ken Jennings. El comodín estaba originalmente disponible después de que el concursante respondió correctamente a la quinta pregunta, luego se trasladó al principio del juego después de que "Phone a Friend" se retiró. A diferencia de "Three Wise Men", no había límite de tiempo establecido, y el concursante y el experto se les permitió discutir la pregunta. Si un enlace de vídeo para el experto no estaba disponible, el experto se unió al programa a través del teléfono en su lugar. Millonarios Once concursantes han respondidos correctamente a sus últimas preguntas y ganados el primer premio (nueve en la versión de ABC, dos en la versión sindicada). Otros dos concursantes ganó $1,000,000 sin responder a la pregunta final: Robert "Bob-O" Essig en Super Millionaire, y Sam Murray en el "Tournament of Ten". Sólo un competidor, Ken Basin, ha respondido a la pregunta $1,000,000 incorrectamente. ABC Siete concursantes respondieron correctamente a las 15 preguntas y ganó el primer premio de $1,000,000 en la versión de ABC. Dos concursantes ganaron más que $1,000,000 durante un período en el que el primer premio creció en $10,000 por cada concursante que no respondió a la pregunta final. Un concursante décimo, Robert Essig, ganó $1,000,000 después de responder a la pregunta duodécimo en la serie original de episodios de Super Millionaire, pero no llegó a la última pregunta por $10,000,000. * John Carpenter (19 de noviembre de 1999) * Dan Blonsky (18 de enero de 2000) * Joe Trela (23 de marzo de 2000) * Bob House (13 de junio de 2000) * Kim Hunt (6 de julio de 2000) * David Goodman (11 de julio de 2000) * Kevin Olmstead (10 de abril de 2001; el jackpot fue $2,180,000) * Bernie Cullen (15 de abril de 2001) * Ed Toutant (7 de septiembre de 2001; el jackpot fue $1,860,000)Toutant se descartó inicialmente haber respondido incorrectamente a su pregunta de $16,000 el 31 de enero de 2001. Más tarde se descubrió que existía un error en esta pregunta, y ganó un jackpot de $1,860,000 cuando fue invitado de nuevo. * Robert Essig (23 de febrero de 2004, respondió correctamente a 12 preguntas en Super Millionaire) Sindicación Dos concursantes de la versión sindicada han respondidos correctamente a las 15 preguntas y ganados el primer premio de $1,000,000. Durante el "Million Dollar Tournament of Ten," Sam Murray, que había previamente suministrado respuestas correctas para once preguntas, arriesgó sus ganancias en una pregunta especial de $1,000,000. * Kevin Smith (18 de febrero de 2003) * Nancy Christy (8 de mayo de 2003) * Sam Murray (11 de noviembre de 2009; fue el único concursante que respondió correctamente a su pregunta en el "Million Dollar Tournament of Ten") Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial * [http://www.wwtbam.biz/ WWTBAM.biz: Un sitio con Un sitio con estadísticas sobre las versiones estadounidenses de Millionaire, por el ganador Jeff Gross] * * * * Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1999 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2000 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2010 Categoría:Series de televisión de ABC Categoría:Concursos televisivos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión estadounidenses basadas en series de televisión británicos Categoría:Concursos televisivos Categoría:Series de televisión de Buena Vista Television Categoría:Series de televisión de Sony Pictures Television Categoría:¿Quién quiere ser millonario? en:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (US game show)